The present invention relates to software management in a network, and more specifically, to bulk installation of client software packages via a client-server network.
A typical requirement for client-server applications, when a number of clients are active among a wider set of machines, is the capability of installing the required machines remotely and installing from a central point. A client-server application may be required to keep an environment of a large quantity of machines and an expanded customer network in compliance.
An endpoint management software may be implemented on the server. In order to complete an install or upgrade operation, the endpoint manager may require parameters of the remote machine, such as the operating system, which usually determines what package or build to install.